Queen of the Faeries and the Heavens
by Hestia1000
Summary: Alright, that's it Fairy Tail. You backstabbing bitches and bastards! That was the last straw! How could my guild have come to this? Prepare for divine punishment...


Disclaimer:

I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did Jellal and Erza would have kissed! Curse you Mashima!

Lucy walked through the doors crying like Juvia did whenever Gray left. Yes, she was crying THAT hard. Then she ran up the stairs to the second floor, only meant for S class mages.

Chapter 1

The Last Straw

~Lucy POV~

I ran through the guild doors, my face streaked with tears. As usual, no one even looked my way as I ran up the guild steps to the second floor and the Master's office. Laxus stood in my way, crossing his arms.

"Where do you think you're going? S class mages only, remember?" he said, smirking. I balled up my fists, my bangs shadowing my face. "Shut up and leave me alone!" I snarled at him, shaking with anger. Pushing him aside, I stormed down the hallway and slammed the door to Master's office open, stepped in, and then slammed it closed. "What is wrong, child?" Master asked me as he looked up. And then I ran to him and fell down to my knees in front of him. New tears flowing down my face.

"M-master, I wish to l-leave the guild *hiccup*". Master looked down at me with a shocked expression. I clutched the hem of my skirt to hide the uncontrollable shaking in my hands. "Lucy, do you remember the rules?" I nodded, my head hung low.

Master rested his hand on mine and muttered some words under his breath. "You, who wishes to leave our adventure may know now, only the fairies in our guild have tails." When I looked down at my hand again, the mark was gone. He looked back up at me with tears in his eyes. He suddenly leaned forward and hugged my waist. "Goodbye, my child," he murmured, and I slowly moved my now stiff arms and hugged him back.

"Goodbye Mas- I mean Makarov." I replied to him as I stood up, removing his arms from my waist. Turning around, I slowly opened the door and walked back out. I walked down the stairs, pushing past Laxus, who was looking at me like he had seen a ghost. Seeing his expression, I wondered what he saw, but decided to ignore it. Laxus may have been one of the few people who talked to me at all this past 7 years, but that didn't mean I liked him.

I kept walking down the stairs, and walked right through the brawl going on between the guild members. As usual, Natsu was in the middle of it. I walked over to Mira at the bar and gave her an envelope as I murmured "Goodbye." I walked around the guild and gave an envelope to all of the people who had talked to me this past 7 years. Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Cana, Romeo, and last of all, Lisanna. With tears in my eyes, I walked to the doors. "Sayonara, Fairy Tail," I said, and I walked out the doors.

~Levy POV~

I had been sitting with Gajeel, discussing how the guild had become different within the course of the last **7** years. I mean, seriously, for the last 7 years, almost the whole guild had been ignoring Lu-chan. Lu-chan, my best friend, had been ignored by almost all of the guild, including her love and her older brother! I mean, I know she didn't do too well in the Grand Magic Games, but she didn't do **THAT** badly! Suddenly, I saw her running past us, crying. She was trying to wipe her tears away with her right hand. Wait, where did her guild mark go?!

Seeing her guild mark missing, I ran after her, dragging Gajeel along with me. "Oi, shrimp, what's all this about?!" he shouted to me. Ignoring him, I kept running after Lucy, with him in tow. Seeing Wendy talking to Romeo, I yelled at them to follow me, along with Cana, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and Lisanna. So, pretty much everyone who hadn't ignored Lu-chan all this time. Like that, I ran out of the doors after Lucy, with the whole guild looking at us. Well, I suppose I can't really blame them. I mean, the bookworm of the guild, pulling 8 people along behind her, while running out of the doors. After saying that, I have to say that it really does sound weird.

When we were out the doors, I dropped them all to the ground, and went running over to Lu-chan, who was leaning against a tree about 30 yards away from me, and crying to herself silently. As soon as I reached her, I noticed that the whole guild was standing outside the doors, looking at us strangely, and that the people I had pulled outside with me were around Lu-chan as well, trying to comfort her. Then suddenly, a familiar voice called out, "Why are you all around that weak b*tch? She's pathetic, you should stay away from her." That's when we felt a large magical aura emitting from the weeping girl behind us.


End file.
